mr_yokais_fantastic_slimesfandomcom-20200215-history
Starshot Levelworld: World 3
Welcome to the first Free-Add EPIC! 'Story' In a planet called Starli, a place where multiple objects (along with humans) live, has a long history; they were created from super-legends who defended Starli but eventually had been destroyed after an epic fight. Every year, a Stardust Party goes on, where people gather Stardust to give to the super-legends. But one year, a young reader called (You Don’t Know) Jack accidentally left his spell book. An evil, greedy, person called Thiervu, soon finds it. The next day, Thiervu has became an extremely dangerous titan, reviving past legends to attack Starli and steal the Stardust for him to eat. Will Starli ever be safe again?! CREDIT TO EVERYBODY WARNING: If you’re allergic to any of the following things, PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS COMIC. *Awesomeness *Letters *Numbers *Robots *Cookies *Plants *Zombies *Blocks *Rectangles *Jack-in-the-Boxes I’m just kidding, no one’s allergic to those things! 'Classes' 'The Classic Seven' 1'ne: Spicy 2'''wo: Sunny ''3'hree: Green 4'''our: Ballistic ''5'ive: Royal 6'''ix: Dark ''7'even: Stealthy 'Those Other Three Elements' 8'''ight: Splashy ''9'ine: Flashy 10'n:'' Blocky '''Made by Memekai 11'even:'' Brainy ''12'elve: Hardy 13'irteen:'' Windy ''14'urteen: Medic 15'fteen:'' Chilly ''16'xteen: Noisy 17'venteen:'' Yucky '''Epic Elements 18'ghteen:'' Mystic ''19'neteen: Deadly 20'enty:'' Legendary '''OUR CHARACTERS 'Memekai' KABLOOMBOOM.PNG|'Kabloom' 4 (Royal/Green) MODULE8.PNG|'Module 8' 4 (Brainy) 'TSRITW' CM.png|'Cookie Masterson' 1 (Brainy/Stealthy) AA2249CB-137A-4B3B-86B9-2DF229955DBB.jpeg|'Paper Cookie' 1 (Spicy/Brainy) 548AF8A0-4EEB-4D84-884C-A0EA7F5B2FBF.jpeg|'RoboSix' 1 (Dark/Flashy) 06705311-E5BD-4DC4-A3AB-8FAFCF0927F3.png|'Four' 1 (Stealthy/Deadly) 0E8CFE7B-6164-4774-B6E0-C0C3CB084856.jpeg|'Paper Four' 1 (Mystic/Stealthy) A9D9E360-A059-458F-AF6A-59C7BD126AE0.jpeg|'(You Don't Know) Jack' 3 (Legendary/ Brainy) Queendice.png|'Rolly' 6 (Blocky/Brainy) Octoblockkkkkkkk.png|'Octo' 8 (Blocky/Flashy) 'Dat Boi Who's a Tabby Slime' IMG 0967.JPG|'Cosmiceye' 1 (Mystic/Deadly) 'SarancthaTFFM' coal.png|'Coal' 1 (Dark/Hardy) 'Kidsy128' Carrylegs.gif|'Carrylegs' 2 (Blocky/Hardy) 'Strikeovercrazy' Soda_Can_(Pose).png|'Soda Can' 1 (Splashy/Hardy) Gumball_machine_by_Strikeovercrazy.png|'Gumball Machine' 1 (Medic/Hardy) FrozenStraw.png|'Frozen Straw' 1 (Chilly/Mystic) 'Recruited' Elvennympha.PNG|'Elvennympha' {'Wave 3hree}'' 1 (Green/Mystic) 69DFBA7F-FF59-4AFC-86BC-BA275A4DB57F.png|'''Super Balloony {'Wave 6ix}'' 1 (Windy) 67DFD424-ECE1-4E42-B6F3-342B4E19BDA6.png|'''Esquardo {'Wave 6ix}'' 1 (Brainy) '''Death Count This list includes non-recruits, but doesn’t include enemies and minor characters. *'Carrylegs': 1 death {Wave 6ix} *'Esquardo': 2 deaths {Wave 6ix, 'Wave 7even} *'Four': 1 death {Wave 5ive} *'Frozen Straw': 1 death {Wave 7even} *'Green Man': 1 death {Wave 6ix} *'Jack': 1 death {Wave 5ive} *'Numberjack Four': 1 death {Wave 6ix} *'Oowa': 2 deaths {Wave 3hree, Wave 4our} *'Paper Four': 2 deaths {Wave 6ix (twice)} *'Queen Dice/Rolly': 2 deaths {Wave 6ix (twice)} *'RoboSix': 1 death {Wave 6ix} *'Soda Can': 1 death {Wave 7even} *'Super Balloony': 3 deaths {Wave 6ix (twice), Wave 7even} *'Tryplo': 2 deaths {Wave 3hree, Wave 6ix} ='Let's Start!'= ''W1: Rolling Plains'' KABLOOMBOOM.PNG|Eep! This is just chaotic! Thunderstorms everywhere! Deadly beasts! 4B5D3A85-C26D-4C3D-BD00-6F26D0E2DF6A.jpeg|INTERRUPTION: WHO’S READY FOR... A GRAN’S QUIET MOAN? (anagram question) KABLOOMBOOM.PNG|O_O KABLOOMBOOM.PNG|Eh before we go on this epic adventure we'll show you the past... CM.png|I fell asleep during a movie and I’ve just had the craziest dream. 75713ECB-7654-4BA8-9639-B55ABE8F8191.png|So they're the ones who DEFEATED CLONE PRINTER FOR REAL AFTER 100,000,000,000,000 YEARS. YEAH, THAT'S ALL. ANYWAY, ONTO ADVENTURE! C83DBF30-6ACF-4D4A-A63E-949C071248E8.jpeg|So yeah, wave one contains one Crash Tree. 548AF8A0-4EEB-4D84-884C-A0EA7F5B2FBF.jpeg|.-- .... .- - / - .... . / .... . -.-. -.- / .. ... / --. --- .. -. --. / --- -. / .... . .-. . ..--.. 747BDB84-3A25-4D59-A47A-70EB46EB2CF3.gif|EVERYONE! ASSEMBLE OR WE WILL BE DISMEMBLED! KABLOOMBOOM.PNG|Alright! MODULE8.PNG|Sensor scanning: NO. Four (Grrr).jpg|rlrlrlrlrlrlrllrllrllllllrlrlrllrlrlrlrrlrrrr Four (IT'S TIME.).png|It's time. TRIGGERNOMETRY.png|IT'S DEFINITELY TIME. MODULE8.PNG|I was just kidding. Four (Normal).png|Oh, okay then. Four (Screechy).gif|(screeches Module 8) MODULE8.PNG|(ABSORBING SCREAM) CM.png|That’s a really cool ability, Module 8! I wonder how you did that. MODULE8.PNG|I am packed with science! I can absorb any elements! (absorbs the mind essence and becomes [insert thing which best describes Module 8's mind]) CM.png|Okay, let’s get this thing over with. AC28167B-0B51-434E-B69C-26899CDD68CF.gif|Onwards! ''Wave 1ne: Pump Up Practices'' BFF75C18-B247-441C-8B71-36D1501BDA58.png|Get ready, time for wave... 1ne!|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KTnkmuu8SN8 Crash Tree.PNG|Grrrrrrr! KABLOOMBOOM.PNG|This is not gonna go well. CM.png|LEMME USE MY BILLY O’ BRIEN ATTACK! 5DDAACCD-484A-4848-8805-6F5F6ACF6536.jpeg|-.... .. -..- / .. ... / .- / .-. --- -... --- - Crash Tree.PNG|Took 6''' damage! (14/20) Crash Tree.PNG|'''Crash Tree dashes towards Module 8! Module 8 dodges! KABLOOMBOOM.PNG|'Kabloom' uses Punch! Crash Tree.PNG|Took 5''' damage! (9/20) Crash Tree.PNG|'''Crash Tree dashes at Cookie Maelstrom! Hit! Did 5''' damage to '''Cookie Maelstrom! (CM: 15/20) CM.png|(facepalms) It’s Cookie ''Masterson. 548AF8A0-4EEB-4D84-884C-A0EA7F5B2FBF.jpeg|. ...- . .-. -.-- -... --- -.. -.-- / '-.-. ..- .- - .-. ---''' 0E8CFE7B-6164-4774-B6E0-C0C3CB084856.jpeg|That means “everybody cuatro”. 06705311-E5BD-4DC4-A3AB-8FAFCF0927F3.png|Ooh! I know Cuatro! He’s a great guy... C4E66539-90CC-4324-ABAD-B555ED4C5FDC.jpeg|...but he’s dead. Crash Tree.PNG|'Crash Tree' is staring. MODULE8.PNG|'Module 8' uses Giga Slap! Crash Tree.PNG|'Crash Tree' took 9''' damage! FAINTED. (0/20) CM.png|WE DID IT! 548AF8A0-4EEB-4D84-884C-A0EA7F5B2FBF.jpeg|.- .-- / ... . .-. .. --- ..- ... .-.. -.-- ..--.. 06705311-E5BD-4DC4-A3AB-8FAFCF0927F3.png|Let’s move on to ''Wave 2wo! AA2249CB-137A-4B3B-86B9-2DF229955DBB.jpeg|I wonder what’s gonna happen next. ''Wave 2wo: Two Times One'' 65BE7C54-E659-46D7-85E3-8A6B8FE0C67A.png|(yodeling) '2wo!|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fFT3ES1JhoQ C83DBF30-6ACF-4D4A-A63E-949C071248E8.jpeg|In this wave, there are two Crash Trees this time. Crash Tree.PNG|'CRASH TREE A' Crash Tree.PNG|'CRASH TREE B' C83DBF30-6ACF-4D4A-A63E-949C071248E8.jpeg|Make sure to say which Crash Tree you're hurting! 4B5D3A85-C26D-4C3D-BD00-6F26D0E2DF6A.jpeg|I'm gonna eat a lot of spicy hot peppers and burn down Crash Tree A! Burnt Crash Tree.PNG|'Crash Tree A' took 6''' damage, DOUBLED, DOUBLED again! Total: '''24 damage! CRASH TREE A IS DEAD. (-4/20) Coal.png|''Braaiiinnnsss...'' *(Crawls out of the ground) Crash Tree.PNG|'Crash Tree B' charges at Coal! Got bitten in the head! Took 6''' damage! (14/20) 0E8CFE7B-6164-4774-B6E0-C0C3CB084856.jpeg|Lemme use my Paper Zappies attack on '''Crash Tree B! E319073D-5A04-4F78-BB83-451C9D3F0AE5.jpeg|(uses Paper Zappies) Crash Tree.PNG|'Crash Tree B' was zapped for 8''' damage! (6/20) CM.png|Wait, '''Paper Cookie! AA2249CB-137A-4B3B-86B9-2DF229955DBB.jpeg|Yes? CM.png|I'm a Stealthy, right? AA2249CB-137A-4B3B-86B9-2DF229955DBB.jpeg|Yes. CM.png|Well, maybe I can use my Stealthy Fortune Cookie attack to get rid of that Crash Tree B! Crash Tree.PNG|BAANG CRASH TREE B DEAD. (0/20) 548AF8A0-4EEB-4D84-884C-A0EA7F5B2FBF.jpeg|--- -.- .- -.-- --..-- / .-- .... .- - / .. ... / -. . -..- - ..--.. Donot.png|HELLO! 747BDB84-3A25-4D59-A47A-70EB46EB2CF3.gif|You’re not supposed to appear until Wave 10n. WHEN SOMEONE BREAKS THE FOURTH WALL.jpg|''THAT'S A FOURTH WALL BREAK! OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Donot.png|Okay then... (goes back to Wave 10n) ''Wave 3hree: Pink Thumb'' 351ABF2A-2540-4D41-9BAF-876B4361B014.png|Dance with me, disco 3hree!|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TkYCi4Rw740 6ixbot.png|(shoots Tryplo) .. / .- -- / '-.... .. -..- -... --- -' / .- -. -.. / .. / .-- .. .-.. .-.. / -.. . ... - .-. --- -.-- / -.-- --- ..- .-.-.- 5ive.png|And so am I! I am 5ivefinger! 0E8CFE7B-6164-4774-B6E0-C0C3CB084856.jpeg|Hey, what are you two doing here? You're supposed to be in W4! 5ive.png|Oh, you're right. (5ivefinger and 6ixbot go back to W4) WHEN SOMEONE BREAKS THE FOURTH WALL.jpg|''All the king’s horses and all the king’s men, couldn’t put the fourth wall back together again.'' CM.png|The book is golden and it shows a fart, a cry bond, and it blows! Wait, that doesn’t sound right. 06705311-E5BD-4DC4-A3AB-8FAFCF0927F3.png|Are you effin’ serious. Roller Memekai.PNG|A Lvl1 Roller came in! 0E8CFE7B-6164-4774-B6E0-C0C3CB084856.jpeg|Apparently, we need someone with a class that is strong against Ballistic. Roller Memekai.PNG|(starts turn by rolling towards Paper Four) 548AF8A0-4EEB-4D84-884C-A0EA7F5B2FBF.jpeg|.... --- .-- / -.. .- .-. . / -.-- --- ..- / - .-. -.-- / - --- / .... .- .-. -- / -- -.-- /''' .--. .- .--. . .-. / ..-. --- ..- .-.' ..--.. / - .... .- - / .. ... / .. - .-.-.- / .. / .-- .. .-.. .-.. / -.. . ... - .-. --- -.-- / -.-- --- ..- .-.-.- 548AF8A0-4EEB-4D84-884C-A0EA7F5B2FBF.jpeg|(uses ''RoboZap on Roller) Roller Memekai.PNG|Electrocuted for 4''' damage! (16/20) Roller Memekai.PNG|'''Roller shoots Module 8! Missed! 0E8CFE7B-6164-4774-B6E0-C0C3CB084856.jpeg|Ooh! I know! Mystic beats Ballistic! I’m gonna use my Mystic Paper Zappies attack on it! E319073D-5A04-4F78-BB83-451C9D3F0AE5.jpeg|(uses Paper Zappies) Roller Memekai.PNG|'Roller' got DOUBLE damage! 3x2! Total: 6''' damage! (10/20) '''Roller shoots Four! 06705311-E5BD-4DC4-A3AB-8FAFCF0927F3.png|OW! Four (Unsure).png|(Four: 15/20). CM.png|You know what? I’m gonna use my Funky Trash attack! AA2249CB-137A-4B3B-86B9-2DF229955DBB.jpeg|WHAT!? I was gonna use Funky Trash too! CM.png|Oh my gosh, this is great. AA2249CB-137A-4B3B-86B9-2DF229955DBB.jpeg|We are so in sync, we finished each other’s... CM.png|Sandwiches? AA2249CB-137A-4B3B-86B9-2DF229955DBB.jpeg|THAT’S WHAT I WAS GONNA SAY! Roller Memekai.PNG|Damaged for 2x2! Total: 4''' damage! (6/20) '''Roller shot Paper Cookie! Paper Cookie took 6''' damage! ('''PC: 14/20) Four (Grrr).jpg|rlrlrlrlrlrlrllrllrllllllrlrlrllrlrlrlrrlrrrr Four (IT'S TIME.).png|IT’S TIME. Four (GET ZAPPED).png|(uses Zappies) Roller Memekai.PNG|AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Four (Zappies).png Roller Memekai.PNG|(DED) (-10/20) Elvennympha.PNG|Hi! I'm Elvennympha. Four (Unsure).png|Let's see... you know what.. Four (Grrr).jpg|rlrlrlrlrlrlrllrllrllllllrlrlrllrlrlrlrrlrrrr Four (IT'S TIME.).png|It's time. TRIGGERNOMETRY.png|IT'S DEFINITELY TIME. Four (GET ZAPPED).png|(uses Zappies) (oop Elvennympha dodges) Elvennympha.PNG|Geez, I'm not harmful! Elvennympha.PNG|You recruited Elvennympha! CM.png|Okay, let’s see what’s next. OOWA.png|WAN WAN WAN WAN WAN WAN WAN WAN WAN WAN WAN WAN WAN WAN WAAN! Four (Unsure).png|What the heck are you? I'm gonna destroy you. Four (Grrr).jpg|rlrlrlrlrlrlrllrllrllllllrlrlrllrlrlrlrrlrrrr Four (IT'S TIME.).png|It's time. TRIGGERNOMETRY.png|IT'S DEFINITELY TIME. Four (GET ZAPPED).png|(zaps Oowa) OOWA.png|(almost dies) 747BDB84-3A25-4D59-A47A-70EB46EB2CF3.gif|To the next wave, people! AA2249CB-137A-4B3B-86B9-2DF229955DBB.jpeg|Yay. OOWA.png|wan (wave ends) (dies right afterwards) ''Wave 4our: Things Get Heavier'' C4E66539-90CC-4324-ABAD-B555ED4C5FDC.jpeg|OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH CUATROOOOOO|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_M8huDzWbwQ 67DFD424-ECE1-4E42-B6F3-342B4E19BDA6.png|Wait, why am I not in the beginning of this wave? Oh well... 4our! Crash Tree.PNG|A Lvl 2 Crash Tree (and a Lvl 1) crashes in! Crash Tree.PNG|(Lvl 2 Crash Tree has 22 HP, so yeah. Lvl 5 would be 28 HP.) Roller Memekai.PNG|A Roller shoots its way in! Elvennympha.PNG|All right, this looks simple! 1AE2B60E-887F-471E-857A-FFBF51166A8B.jpeg|Wha-? What’s goimg on? Amyome dunb? Moh. Elvennympha.PNG|(punches Jack's brain back in there) A9D9E360-A059-458F-AF6A-59C7BD126AE0.jpeg|Oh hey, looks like some Rollers and some Crash Trees! 747BDB84-3A25-4D59-A47A-70EB46EB2CF3.gif|'Jack', why don’t you use your Supreme Court Vitamins ability? A9D9E360-A059-458F-AF6A-59C7BD126AE0.jpeg|Well, sure! (uses Supreme Court Vitamins on RoboSix) 548AF8A0-4EEB-4D84-884C-A0EA7F5B2FBF.jpeg|'RoboSix'’s attacks are 10% stronger for the next 3''' turns! 548AF8A0-4EEB-4D84-884C-A0EA7F5B2FBF.jpeg|(uses Break Dance) Crash Tree.PNG|'''Crash Tree A took 6''' damage! Because of the added bonus from '''Jack’s Supreme Court Vitamins, it took 1''' extra damage! Total: '''7 damage! (15/22) Four (Normal).png|Oh, did I mention that attack bonuses are rounded to the nearest 1''' damage? We don’t want decimals here! Roller Memekai.PNG|'''Roller shot Four for 4''' damage! Four (Ding).png|Ow! (11/20) KABLOOMBOOM.PNG|All righty, let's do this! (Does an explosive slap, it's Ballistic BTW. It's inflicted towards '''Crash Tree A, aka the one which is Lvl 2.) Crash Tree.PNG|'Crash Tree A' took 5''' damage! (10/22) Elvennympha.PNG|Also, '''Cosmiceye, I've never seen you do anything! Four (IT'S TIME.).png|Yeah, Cosmiceye. DO YOU WANT TO AUTOMATICALLY DIE? IMG 0967.JPG|no Four (IT'S TIME.).png|THEN DO SOMETHING! IMG 0967.JPG|no Four (IT'S TIME.).png|SCREW YOU! A9D9E360-A059-458F-AF6A-59C7BD126AE0.jpeg|I'm gonna use my One-Holed Bowling Ball from Fistable Bowling Equipment, Inc.! Note that I used it on anyone who is NOT a Ballistic. Crash Tree.PNG|! (Crash Tree A gets damaged for 3''' HP) (7/22) Crash Tree.PNG|'''Crash Tree B notices that crank. He winds it up, and... WOW. 1AE2B60E-887F-471E-857A-FFBF51166A8B.jpeg|Who are you, dubbies? AA2249CB-137A-4B3B-86B9-2DF229955DBB.jpeg|'Jack'! I've just found out your weakness! 1AE2B60E-887F-471E-857A-FFBF51166A8B.jpeg|Yeah, Paper Pizzer. AA2249CB-137A-4B3B-86B9-2DF229955DBB.jpeg|Actually, I'm a cookie. Elvennympha.PNG|(punches Jack's brain back in there) A9D9E360-A059-458F-AF6A-59C7BD126AE0.jpeg|Okay then... EAT LAWN WAX, ROLLER! Roller Memekai.PNG|?!?! (Roller gets Lawn Wax sprayed all over and took 3''' damage. He is '''20% weaker for 3''' turns.) (19/22) Crash Tree.PNG|'''Crash Tree B attempts to crash 'Four'! A9D9E360-A059-458F-AF6A-59C7BD126AE0.jpeg|Don’t even think about it! (uses a No-Surprise Jack-in-the-Box on Crash Tree B) Crash Tree.PNG|'Crash Tree B '''took '''6 '''damage! Critical! (14/20) AA2249CB-137A-4B3B-86B9-2DF229955DBB.jpeg|Oh, well. Guess I’ll have to eat a lot of ''spicy hot peppers again! F11AA329-A675-4207-B2F1-B5E03717B43B.gif|And then it got so hot, even Lollipop melted! Burnt Crash Tree.PNG|BUUUUUUUUUUUURNNNNNNNT. All enemies are dead! 0E8CFE7B-6164-4774-B6E0-C0C3CB084856.jpeg|Great thinking, Paper Cookie! AA2249CB-137A-4B3B-86B9-2DF229955DBB.jpeg|You’re welcome. CM.png|The book is golden and it shows a cart, a pry wand, and it glows! Wait, that still doesn’t sound right. 747BDB84-3A25-4D59-A47A-70EB46EB2CF3.gif|To the next wave, people! A9D9E360-A059-458F-AF6A-59C7BD126AE0.jpeg|Let’s see what’s next. OOWA.png|WAN WAN WAN WAN WAN WAN WAN WAN WAN WAN WAN WAN WAN WAN WAAN! Four (Screechy).gif|(screeches Oowa, killing it once more) ''Wave 5ive: Om Nom Nom Nom'' Rockmyworldgirl.png|(ooh) Wave 5ive girl (ooh) Rock my world girl (ooh) ooooooooh yeeeeaaaaah|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=26GtLm7rKbc 5ive.png|IS IT MY TURN YET!? A9D9E360-A059-458F-AF6A-59C7BD126AE0.jpeg|No, Fivefinger. 5ive.png|Okay then. (goes back to W4) WHEN SOMEONE BREAKS THE FOURTH WALL.jpg|''THIRD FOURTH WALL BREAK! WOMBO COMBO! OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!'' 55E6C9F3-5A94-4C07-8645-A640AA0C7E47.png|WHY!? 5DDAACCD-484A-4848-8805-6F5F6ACF6536.jpeg|-.... .. -..- / .. ... / ... - .. .-.. .-.. / .- / .-. --- -... --- - Beep.png|''Meanwhile...'' TSRI2.png|WHY CAN’T I STOP PUTTING THINGS IN CATEGORIES AND PUTTING THOSE CATEGORIES IN CATEGORIES!?!?!|link=User:TSRITW LUIGI (me).png|'cuz you're a spammer.|link=User:MrYokaiAndWatch902 TSRI2.png|Okay, I finally stopped.|link=User:TSRITW Beep.png|''Back to the comic.'' Estingza.png|''Anyway, check out TFFM RP for anyone who's interested!'' Estingza.png|(Elite Stingzla rolls away) 55E6C9F3-5A94-4C07-8645-A640AA0C7E47.png|ENOUGH!!!!!! E319073D-5A04-4F78-BB83-451C9D3F0AE5.jpeg|(paper zaps the Elite Stingzla) CM.png|The book is golden and it shows a mart, a Hyman, and it throws! Wait, that still doesn’t sound right. B526839B-2E0C-47AA-B572-047549529D3E.jpeg|What are those, Venus Walk Traps? Venus Walk Trap.PNG|(intro of the Venus Walk Trap which walks around and finds a bunny and bites it for maximum damage, then it comes towards them) 6E400536-B515-4C14-8DBA-8EF48A86B6F2.jpeg|YOU ATE IT! WITHOUT PROPERLY KILLING IT AND HEATING IT FIRST! THINK ABOUT THE DISEASES! A4B6044C-9823-4C01-A9AD-4B39AD4C95BA.jpeg|THAT’S IT! YOU’LL HAVE TO PAY FOR THAT! (uses a Doomsday Device from Doomsday Devices, Ltd. on the Venus Walk Trap. It’s an enormous laser that reduces 95% of an enemy’s HP.) Donot.png|'Donut' Cut Emergencies likes to inform you that you can't just kill things instantly, so get T'R'''IGGERED! 55E6C9F3-5A94-4C07-8645-A640AA0C7E47.png|YOU’RE SUPPOSED TO BE IN 'Wave 10n, FOR GOSH DARN SAKE! WHEN SOMEONE BREAKS THE FOURTH WALL.jpg|FOURTH FOURTH WALL BREAK!? LOOKS LIKE TODAY IS YOUR LUCKY DAY!' A4B6044C-9823-4C01-A9AD-4B39AD4C95BA.jpeg|FINE THEN! I NERFED IT! SEE FOR YOURSELF! 6E400536-B515-4C14-8DBA-8EF48A86B6F2.jpeg|(realizes something) Wait... it's... (The ''Doomsday Device explodes into Jack's face, doing 100 damage towards him.) Venus Walk Trap.PNG|'Venus Walk Trap' has 25 HP! High ATK! Venus Walk Trap bites Four! Four (Ding).png|OW! (3/20) Tree.png|'Tree' Cut Emergencies would like to say that resurrection should exist. OOWA.png|WAN? Tree.png|...for everyone except Oowa. Donot.png|HOLD ON, YOU'RE TREE IGNORE EMERGENCIES! Tree.png|Oh yeah. (Okay, don't revive your characters; characters revive at the end of the round!) Tree.png|By the way, Venus Walk Traps don't do 17 damage. Tree.png|They do, like, 7'~'9 damage. If it is Lvl 1 it would do 5'~'7 damage! B526839B-2E0C-47AA-B572-047549529D3E.jpeg|Yeah, but Four had 11 HP at the end of the last round, and the Venus Walk Trap only did 8''' damage. 525FECB0-4B86-4A7B-8B76-207A40D1AAC2.jpeg|(dies afterwards) 55E6C9F3-5A94-4C07-8645-A640AA0C7E47.png|BUT WE REGENERATE OUR HP AT THE END OF EVERY ROUND! WHEN SOMEONE BREAKS THE FOURTH WALL.jpg|IT'S A MAJOR LEAGUE FOURTH WALL BREAK!' Four (Ding).png|UPDATE: '''Fours HP should be (12/20). MODULE8.PNG|Are we going to fight? (slaps the '''Venus Walk Trap' for 7''' damage) Four_(Normal).png|Yes. Elvennympha.PNG|Hey wait... (uses '''Mystical Whirler (Mystic attack) on Venus Walk Trap, doing 8x2 '''damage) Total: '''16 damage! Now finish it! Venus Walk Trap.PNG|'Venus Walk Trap' attempts to bite on Kabloom! Counter! (countering does /3 less damage) IT DEAD. It was going to do 9''' damage to '''Kabloom. LEVEL UP FOR KABLOOM! OOWA.png|WAN WAN WAN WAN WAN WAN WAN WAN WAN WAN WAN WAN WAN WAN WAAN! 55E6C9F3-5A94-4C07-8645-A640AA0C7E47.png|STOP THAT!!!!!!!!! B526839B-2E0C-47AA-B572-047549529D3E.jpeg|Hey guys, I’m back! What’d I miss? 548AF8A0-4EEB-4D84-884C-A0EA7F5B2FBF.jpeg|'RoboSix' gets an upgrade! He can now speak normal English! TRIGGERNOMETRY.png|YOU KNOW WHAT? I'VE GOT ENOUGH OF THIS! (attempts to destroy Oowa) OOWA.png|WAN! (somehow kills Four) Four (Unsure).png|WHAT THE- (dies) ''Wave 6ix: Multiplying Mayhem'' 5DDAACCD-484A-4848-8805-6F5F6ACF6536.jpeg|''6ix'' is a robot. 6ix is a robot. I love you.|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UjYPgI3_ZYY Queendice.png|HEY! I'M SUPPOSED TO DO THE WAVE INTRO! 548AF8A0-4EEB-4D84-884C-A0EA7F5B2FBF.jpeg|Well, are you a robot? Queendice.png|No? 548AF8A0-4EEB-4D84-884C-A0EA7F5B2FBF.jpeg|THEN SCRAM! Queendice.png|Hey, can I join you guys? 548AF8A0-4EEB-4D84-884C-A0EA7F5B2FBF.jpeg|NO, QUEEN DICE! Queendice.png|Wait, that's my name? Seed Spitter.PNG|'SEED SPITTER' INTRODUCTION! Seed Spitter eats Queen Dice up and spits a Lvl 3 Crash Tree '''seed! (Lvl 3 '''Crash Trees: 26 HP) (Seed Spitter: 100 HP) 548AF8A0-4EEB-4D84-884C-A0EA7F5B2FBF.jpeg|Thanks for killing Queen Dice! I hate her! (realises that if they destroy the Seed Splitter, everything inside, including Queen Dice, will pop out of it) Oh wait, never mind. Carrylegs.gif|You recruited Carrylegs! ... for some reason. B526839B-2E0C-47AA-B572-047549529D3E.jpeg|'Kidsy', I don’t think you know what’s happening as much as you don’t know me. “Agile” is not a class. Also, click here if you wanna know more about my moveset! ME V4.png|AW SHOOT! (gets crushed by a boulder) 0E8CFE7B-6164-4774-B6E0-C0C3CB084856.jpeg|Wait, where’s Four? 548AF8A0-4EEB-4D84-884C-A0EA7F5B2FBF.jpeg|Here’s the footage. 746CDCB2-2B8E-411C-9F03-7D92867D6F2E.png|(flashback to the end of the previous round) OOWA.png|WAN! (somehow kills Four) Four (Unsure).png|WHAT THE- (dies) 746CDCB2-2B8E-411C-9F03-7D92867D6F2E.png|(end of flashback) 0E8CFE7B-6164-4774-B6E0-C0C3CB084856.jpeg|(death stares at Oowa) OOWA.png|(CRUSHES PAPER FOUR) ABC1C343-3368-44F7-B173-6E7C0EE40384.gif|I guezz I should go then! (flops his way out of da town plains) Greenman.png|WAIT CARRYLEGS! (grabs Carrylegs) Carrylegs.gif|(Carrylegs gets crushed by a boulder, along with Green Man) Carrylegs.gif|'Carrylegs' is no longer recruited. CM.png|Aw great. A4B6044C-9823-4C01-A9AD-4B39AD4C95BA.jpeg|Why not destroy everything but me? Seed Spitter.PNG|'Seed Spitter' spits out another Crash Tree seed! AA2249CB-137A-4B3B-86B9-2DF229955DBB.jpeg|Uh oh! Guess what it’s time for? (eats a lot of spicy hot peppers again) F11AA329-A675-4207-B2F1-B5E03717B43B.gif|You get it, everything burns. Seed Spitter.PNG|'SEED SPITTER' GOT QUADRUPLED DAMAGE FROM 8'''! TOTAL: '''32 DAMAGE! THAT BRINGS IT DOWN TO (68/100)! Burnt Crash Tree.PNG|The Crash Trees, however, got burnt. B526839B-2E0C-47AA-B572-047549529D3E.jpeg|Okay, RoboSix, grab these Slightly Used Balloons because I'm gonna FLOOD THE BATTLEFIELD! EVERYONE, GET INTO THIS WATER CRIB! Seed Spitter.PNG|(seed spitter starts panicking) A9D9E360-A059-458F-AF6A-59C7BD126AE0.jpeg|(floods the entire battlefield, dealing Kabloom, Module 8, and Elvennympha for 17 damage, Seed Splitter for 34 damage, while RoboSix, Cookie, Paper Cookie, and Jack are unharmed) KABLOOMBOOM.PNG|Golly, that was a heck of a flood! (yes he survived it, along with all others) (Kabloom: 5/22) KABLOOMBOOM.PNG|Now... (Seed Spitter: 32/100) (uses Awesome Slap) Seed Spitter.PNG|'Seed Splitter' took 14 damage! (18/100) 548AF8A0-4EEB-4D84-884C-A0EA7F5B2FBF.jpeg|TIME FOR THE FINAL BLOW! (uses Hexagon Force) Seed Spitter.PNG|'Seed Splitter' took 17 damage! (1/100) 548AF8A0-4EEB-4D84-884C-A0EA7F5B2FBF.jpeg|That almost worked. Beep.png|We interrupt Starshot Levelworld for a Kidsy128 announcement. Carrylegs.gif|I hate these boulders. I hate them so much that I threw one on a tree. Carrylegs.gif|My job is to carry stuff, so I am used to heavy items on my head. Carrylegs.gif|Due to that, I am invulnerable to crushing. Carrylegs.gif|'Carrylegs' re-recruits himself. Golf ball.png|'Golf Ball' Reminders reminds you that Carrylegs is not a recruitable. Get your facts straight. Carrylegs.gif|(Carrylegs self-destructs) Red_Onion.png|(The Seed Spitter is now passive.) Red Onion.png|(Seed Spitter stats nibbling on the onion and fully eats the onion, gaining 36 HP back) (Seed Splitter: 37/100) Golf ball.png|Also, stahp sic using my characters. This is Mr. Yokai speakin'. Stingzla.png|POSSESSION DETECTED. POSSESSOR: MR. YOKAI. POSSESSED: GOLF BALL. SEPARATION ROUTINE WILL BE ENGAGED. office-vacuum-cleaner-11523953979r52z5pnimu.png|''THE FIRST PART OF THE SEPARATION ROUTINE IS A VACUUM CLEANER. IT WILL BE USED TO SUCK THE POSSESSOR OUT.'' J-27-455.png|''IF THE VACUUM CLEANER FAILS, THE SECOND PART OF THE SEPARATION ROUTINE IS SURGERY.'' Knife-icon.png|''IF BOTH THE VACUUM CLEANER AND THE SURGERY FAIL, THE THIRD PART OF THE SEPARATION ROUTINE IS KILLING THE POSSESSED SO THAT THE POSSESSOR MAY LEAVE.'' Stingzla.png|''IF EVERYTHING FAILS, THE POSSESSED CORPSE WILL BE THROWN INTO A BLACK HOLE. ARE YOU OKAY WITH THAT?'' Electro.png|Hold on, Stingzla! What are you doin' here?! (takes away the Stingzla) Stingzla.png|(Stingzla rolls away) Electro.png|(Plasma Orb teleports) Stingzla.png|FAREWELL, INSANE CREEPER. Electro.png|I'm no insane creeper. I'm your creator. Get back to TFFM RP. WHEN SOMEONE BREAKS THE FOURTH WALL.jpg|''6IX-IS-STILL-A-ROBOTTH FOURTH WALL BREAK! OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!'' Stingzla.png|LOWER YOUR ORAL VOLUME, BOWSER. Pie.png|'Pie' Reminders reminds you Ultra Elite Stingzla that Fourth Wall Break does that a lot of times. Check the Free-Add Comics in OSC. Electro.png|Now you might not know what's here you Stingzla, so COME WITH ME! (warps''' Stingzla''' and himself away) LUIGI (me).png|That was total heck. T_T|link=User:MrYokaiAndWatch902 TSRI2.png|Well, it's (finally) time! Kidsy put his Carrylegs into his "Our Characters" section! Now he can use him whenever he wants!|link=User:TSRITW Beep.png|Now, back to the comic. Seed Spitter.PNG|'Seed Splitter' took 36 damage offscreen! (1/100) CM.png|I think it's time... to use my Nocturnal Admissions ability! Seed Spitter.PNG|(Seed Spitte'''r explodes and '''Queen Dice pops out) (RECRUITING TIME!!! but first let's do the awesome song) OOWA.png|WAN WAN WAN WAN WAN WAN WAN WAN WAN WAN WAN WAN WAN WAN WAAN! 69DFBA7F-FF59-4AFC-86BC-BA275A4DB57F.png|I'm Super Ball00ny! F79BD464-A1B4-4E68-9B52-646F3D818E80.png|I'm the New Four. TRIGGERNOMETRY.png|YOU GOT NO PERMISSION TO RIP ME OFF! 67DFD424-ECE1-4E42-B6F3-342B4E19BDA6.png|(And Esquardo!) Wait, why wasn't I in the beginning of this wave? F79BD464-A1B4-4E68-9B52-646F3D818E80.png|Because you're number 4. 747BDB84-3A25-4D59-A47A-70EB46EB2CF3.gif|NOW LET'S PICK ONE! 0E8CFE7B-6164-4774-B6E0-C0C3CB084856.jpeg|Hmm... I don't think Numberjack Four would work. B526839B-2E0C-47AA-B572-047549529D3E.jpeg|This would make a lot more sense if this were Wave 4our. Carrylegs.gif|The name's Carrylegs. I am Lvl 2. Four (Unsure).png|Uhh you've just joined. You can't be recruitable or anything. KABLOOMBOOM.PNG|I assume we pick Super Balloony. Carrylegs.gif|I have some news for you: Super Balloony has just died. KABLOOMBOOM.PNG|Naw way that ruined the recruitables. WHEN SOMEONE BREAKS THE FOURTH WALL.jpg|''7TH FOURTH WALL BREAK!.... maybe? 06705311-E5BD-4DC4-A3AB-8FAFCF0927F3.png|Don't worry, I can ''revive him! (revives Super Balloony) D9568FFD-4627-4E05-B084-D3802103CA79.jpeg|Wait, according to the rules, we can choose up to two recruits! 747BDB84-3A25-4D59-A47A-70EB46EB2CF3.gif|Okay, we'll choose all of them... except that sleazy ripoff. F79BD464-A1B4-4E68-9B52-646F3D818E80.png|HEY! Queendice.png|I'm back! What did I miss? Also, I changed my name to Rolly. A4B6044C-9823-4C01-A9AD-4B39AD4C95BA.jpeg|Hey! That's what I said! 69DFBA7F-FF59-4AFC-86BC-BA275A4DB57F.png|Yay! I'm selected! 67DFD424-ECE1-4E42-B6F3-342B4E19BDA6.png|Me too! 69DFBA7F-FF59-4AFC-86BC-BA275A4DB57F.png|You recruited Super Balloony! 67DFD424-ECE1-4E42-B6F3-342B4E19BDA6.png|You also recruited Esquardo! F79BD464-A1B4-4E68-9B52-646F3D818E80.png|'Numberjack Four' will now be obliterated from this dimension. A9D9E360-A059-458F-AF6A-59C7BD126AE0.jpeg|I'll take care of this! (destroys Numberjack Four with a Doomsday Device) Queendice.png|THAT'S IT! (bashes RoboSix extremely hard) E21C79E8-F27C-490C-8399-0A754977EA9E.jpeg|(crashes into Jack) 7E6A5D70-714F-4AD5-AF73-88A7196EDB62.jpeg|(gets stunned) 8B337D47-615F-4F1E-A4A8-3DC8F33078CB.jpeg|(barfs cash) 731E5406-14A5-414C-A245-01D0AD84B4BD.jpeg|(falls flat on Paper Four) 9BCC4B35-8AEC-4CBB-8895-275E7D54B004.jpeg|(Paper Four gets crumbled) 67DFD424-ECE1-4E42-B6F3-342B4E19BDA6.png|Woah, that's- (gets bashed into Super Balloony and they both die) KABLOOMBOOM.PNG|HOLD ON QUEEN DICE STAHP DAT MADNESS. (bashes into Rolly) 351ABF2A-2540-4D41-9BAF-876B4361B014.png|Ay I'll see you in- (Rolly crashes into her and an explosion happens) F79BD464-A1B4-4E68-9B52-646F3D818E80.png|Meanwhile, Numberjack Four became a ghost.|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6FKQ1yUfz6w 55E6C9F3-5A94-4C07-8645-A640AA0C7E47.png|(revives everyone except Numberjack Four) ON TO THE NEXT WAVE! Four (Unsure).png|Wait, how many waves does a world have? Four (Normal).png|Okay, I've just realised that the last wave in W1 is Wave 15fteen. ''Wave 7even:'' Serious Time Sevennnnnnn.png|WAVE 7EVEN (knocks down a bunch of eights)|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tXoamSL9KHw 9BCC4B35-8AEC-4CBB-8895-275E7D54B004.jpeg|(one of them hits Paper Four) (PF: 12/20) 67DFD424-ECE1-4E42-B6F3-342B4E19BDA6.png|That was weird. A9D9E360-A059-458F-AF6A-59C7BD126AE0.jpeg|Okay, let's see what's in this wave. Venus Walk Trap.PNG|(weird pop goes the weasel-noise is made, and then two Venus Walk Traps jump from the ground) Roller Memekai.PNG|(also a Roller rolls in) B7EE044B-8A03-4A6A-9252-804D6A7FB291.jpeg|'RoboSix' uses Break Dance! NPC_Breadbug.jpg|(a Breadbug sits down on the dirt and watches $!% dance) D9568FFD-4627-4E05-B084-D3802103CA79.jpeg|Did that guy just say "dollar sign, exclamation point, percent" or a corrupted version of "Six"? B7EE044B-8A03-4A6A-9252-804D6A7FB291.jpeg|Honestly, I do not care about which one the narrator said. Just take care of me and I will be fine. B526839B-2E0C-47AA-B572-047549529D3E.jpeg|Okay. 0F2F05BC-A0A7-4E0C-A80D-BF96C24BD7BB.jpeg|It's nice that we have an audience for once. 67DFD424-ECE1-4E42-B6F3-342B4E19BDA6.png|I guess it's time to show you some of my abilities! tetris!|Time to use my Tetris ability! 4_dog.png|You thought I was done with that? That was just Phase 1. This is Phase 2! 4L.png|Phase 3! 4I.png|This is the fourth and final phase! 06705311-E5BD-4DC4-A3AB-8FAFCF0927F3.png|What the? Looks like Esquardo's Tetris ability made all of our attacks four times as strong! Venus Walk Trap.PNG|'Venus Walk Trap' jumps on Esquardo's head! (the face!) 67DFD424-ECE1-4E42-B6F3-342B4E19BDA6.png|The truth is that I have one last ability. The truth is that I am an alien...spaceship. esquardofinalform.png|(Esquardo turns into the Spaceship Tetra) 747BDB84-3A25-4D59-A47A-70EB46EB2CF3.gif|That's pretty cool. Especially the meteor shower. But the real question is what's within you. Img522904_l.png|(In the Spaceship Tetra) I have some good news and bad news for all of you.|link=User:Kidsy128 Img522905_l.png|The good news is that our landing was perfect.|link=User:Kidsy128 Img422904_l.png|ビビ ビビ ビビビ, ビ ビ ビビビビ ビ ビ? (That's great, but what could possibly be bad right now?) Img522904_l.png|There are some enemies outside, but the bad news is that we landed on a planet with no humans in sight.|link=User:Kidsy128 Img422904 l.png|ビ ビ ビ ビ ビビ? ビ ビビ ビビビ. (How is that bad? We're only humanoids.) Img522904 l.png|...It's not really so bad, but we have to go outside and try to fight those enemies.|link=User:Kidsy128 6E400536-B515-4C14-8DBA-8EF48A86B6F2.jpeg|DA FREAK YOU CAME TO SAVE US EH? 525FECB0-4B86-4A7B-8B76-207A40D1AAC2.jpeg|(faint) 731E5406-14A5-414C-A245-01D0AD84B4BD.jpeg|(meanwhile, in the "real world", Jack is actually dreaming about spaceship tetra, being bitten in the feet by a Venus Walk Trap) 746CDCB2-2B8E-411C-9F03-7D92867D6F2E.png|(Kidsy, I forbid you on editing this comic no since you just blocked it. I HATE POLICY RESTRICTOR. DON'T KNOW HOW I REMOVE IT SO I BAN PEOPLE NOW.) Tree.png|'Tree' Ignore Emergencies would like to report that all that is fake. Now, back to the point Esquardo boosted everyone. 06705311-E5BD-4DC4-A3AB-8FAFCF0927F3.png|Thanks, Tree... but wait, you’re supposed to be in Wave 13irteen! WHEN SOMEONE BREAKS THE FOURTH WALL.jpg|''GUESS-I’LL-MARRY-EIGHTH FOURTH WALL BREAK!'' LUIGI (me).png|D00D what da h3ck was that about?|link=User:MrYokaiAndWatch902 TSRI2.png|I hated the dreaming part!|link=User:TSRITW LUIGI (me).png|WHO CARES 'BOUT THAT?! Beep.png|THAT’S IT! BACK TO THE BATTLE AT ONCE! 4I.png|MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM (uses Horizontal Line ability) 4 dog.png|(Venus Walk Trap's mouth extends to the same lengths as Esquardo's dog form) Venus Walk Trap.PNG|OMOMOM! 544B1B2A-7271-4F67-9E5A-3081471E197F.jpeg|(sees Esquardo getting eaten) IT'S TIME. E319073D-5A04-4F78-BB83-451C9D3F0AE5.jpeg|(uses Paper Zappies) 4 dog.png|AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH (gets hit with the Paper Zappies along with the Venus Walk Trap) (they both took 8''' damage) ('''Esquardo: 12/20) (VWT A: 16/24) 6655B71A-D6BE-4308-91C9-A7356197C529.jpeg|(realises that Esquardo is inside Venus Walk Trap A) I’LL GET YOU OUT! Wait, no, Cookie, can you do that? CM.png|Sure can do! (uses his Fortune Cookie attack) Venus Walk Trap.PNG|(Venus Walk Trap B protects Venus Walk Trap A, thus taking 4''' damage.) ('''VWT B: 20/24) 69DFBA7F-FF59-4AFC-86BC-BA275A4DB57F.png|I WILL SAVE YOU, ESQUARDO! (uses his Blown Away ability) 4 dog.png|(VWT A is blown away along with Esquardo, killing them both) Venus Walk Trap.PNG|'Venus Walk Trap B' bites Super Balloony! dead.png|'Super Balloony' died! KABLOOMBOOM.PNG|THERE'RE SO MANY FREAKIN' DEATHS. KABLOOMBOOM.PNG|YOU KNOW WHAT? (grabs Shooty) FAShooty sq1.png|WAIT WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO- (Shots Fired!) Venus Walk Trap.PNG|'Venus Walk Trap B' dies. Roller Memekai.PNG|(Roller '''almost retreats until '''Kabloom kills it with a Timber Bomb) OOWA.png|WAN WAN WAN WAN WAN WAN WAN WAN WAN WAN WAN WAN WAN WAN WAAN! KABLOOMBOOM.PNG|Ready for the next wave? 06705311-E5BD-4DC4-A3AB-8FAFCF0927F3.png|Wait... (revives Super Balloony and Esquardo) Now we’re ready. ''Wave 8ight: Flying Mayhem'' Octoblockkkkkkkk.png|Chickens pickin' out a mate. Guess I'll marry 8ight.|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O9WH0UdRUOo Img422904 l.png|ME?!?! Octoblockkkkkkkk.png|No not you. Now get outta here sucka. Img422904 l.png|):> KABLOOMBOOM.PNG|HEY THIS IS UNFAIR! HOW COME TSRITW HAS EIGHT CHARACTERS? LET'S GET MORE CHARACTERS! 31E48C71-E4FE-441F-9413-1DADADEF6795.jpeg|Don’t forget, if you want a new character to join, make sure you have that character in your “Our Characters” section. KABLOOMBOOM.PNG|HAS YOUR BRAIN BEEN BLOWN, BOX-'JACK'? (cranks him up) 1AE2B60E-887F-471E-857A-FFBF51166A8B.jpeg|Who’s the dunny now? KABLOOMBOOM.PNG|You, obviously. Elvennympha.PNG|(punches Jack's brain back in there) Why haven't I got screentime? WHEN SOMEONE BREAKS THE FOURTH WALL.jpg|''FOURTH WALL BREAK AGAIN'' AA2249CB-137A-4B3B-86B9-2DF229955DBB.jpeg|I also need more screentime! CM.png|LET'S DO THIS! Soda Can (Pose).png|Not on my watch. Venus Fly Trap.PNG|(VENUS FLY TRAP INTRO! A Venus Fly Trap is attacked by a bear, but it can't be hit by its slashes. It soons comes down and bites the bear, killing the bear.) Soda Can (Pose).png|WOAH! 6E400536-B515-4C14-8DBA-8EF48A86B6F2.jpeg|YOU KILLED IT! WITHOUT- 7DBA4481-BC96-48CA-A80A-83B47C3F9BE5.jpeg|Wait, I'm not going to let this happen again. 200AAC2B-5714-4A12-A4A8-3027C1AF24CA.jpeg|Watch out, Super Balloony! You might die easily against that enemy! Also, click here if you want gibberish questions, like... CM.png|''The rook is cold in bandit crows, a mart, a fly gunned, and mitt close!'' Wait, that's WAY off. Venus Fly Trap.PNG|'Venus Fly Trap' bites Cookie Masterson. (CM: 14/20) Soda Can (Pose).png|Hmm got nothing else to do (fizzes Jack, stunning him) FrozenStraw.png|(Freezes Venus Fly Trap) Only good people can fight! AA2249CB-137A-4B3B-86B9-2DF229955DBB.jpeg|Hey, who the heck are those guys? B526839B-2E0C-47AA-B572-047549529D3E.jpeg|'Strikeovercrazy' added them, I think. However, he has violated a rule! D9568FFD-4627-4E05-B084-D3802103CA79.jpeg|It says this: You need to add your character into your "Our Characters" section if you want him/her/them to join. 0F2F05BC-A0A7-4E0C-A80D-BF96C24BD7BB.jpeg|Okay, never mind. I guess Strikeovercrazy forgot how galleries work. Venus Fly Trap.PNG|'Venus Fly Trap' shreds Frozen Straw 'to bits! Octoblockkkkkkkk.png|'OCTOBLOCK! (uses Octo Arms ability) Img422904 l.png|Would you freakin' stop recruitin' peeps?!?! That's way too much! 482B001B-0EF3-41EC-9B61-E72287A3777E.jpeg|Uhh... recruiting- WAIT WAIT oh yeah. TSRITW's adding too much people. Soda_Can_(Pose).png|Hmmm (fizzes Paper Four) Welp, you're stuck might as well... Light a match (Lights a match and throws it at Paper Four) Img522904 l.png|'Tee' says...|link=User:Kidsy128 Img522905 l.png|YOU DON'T T-SPIN! (gets launched away)|link=User:Kidsy128 B526839B-2E0C-47AA-B572-047549529D3E.jpeg|Looks like YOU DON'T KNOW JACK! Venus Fly Trap.PNG|(Back to the wave, Venus Fly Trap shreds Soda Can into bits.) Octoblockkkkkkkk.png|(uses EIGHT ATE on VFT) Category:Crossover pages Category:The best pages ever Category:Contains cookies Category:Comics Category:Free-Add Comic Category:Will never be cancelled Category:In progress Category:Very good good good Category:Contains numbers Category:WHYYY Category:I don’t know what is going on Category:Extreeeeeme Category:Frikkin’ good as heck Category:HOW CAN I STOP PUTTING CATEGORIES IN CATEGORIES Category:I DON’T KNOW WHAT ARE WORDS ANYMORE Category:Jay Category:Kay Category:WHYYYYY Category:Okay Category:Starshot Levelworld